Talk:GN Drive
MacGuffin Particles! A Gundam tradition! --Kierjan 01:06, 30 May 2009 (UTC) To be McGuffin, the object must has visually no role in story (like the treasure in One Piece). GN Drive is case of Applied Phlebotinum since it play huge role in series. You got F in Literature, my student. ^_^ Kuruni 02:20, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Black box A recent edit says that, " (Black box)also contained technical information for the Twin Drive System. It is rumor that the Trans-Am Burst System is a feature that is build in to the black box. " By the editors own text, this is rumored information. Is there a citation for this?--Nkuzmik 15:53, November 2, 2009 (UTC) : I did some checking on the summarisation of the 2307-2312 Mission Complete Book from the blog and ran it does say something like that.But I'm no professional translator,so I'm not completely sure. :However,the translation we have of S2 Official File 6 tells us that the Trans-Am Burst was 00's orginal normal Trans-Am mode,but it was impossible to execute with the Twin Drive at full power.Only through the symbiotio initiation with the True Innovator did Burst became possible. :Its possible that there is an imbedded program that CB is released to,so they could attempt to use without a True Innovator but fail anyway but the program initiated automatically when Setsuna completed his transformation. :Trans-Am Burst doesnt seem to be anything more than a powered Trans-Am anyway,we have seen 00 act abnormall powerful in S2 19 as well againts A-LAWS with 7 times output.That probably required some semi symbiotic interaction from the Innovator as well and Trans-Am Burst wasnt exactly needed.Setsuna got his "eyes after that battle" as well. :It may have been released as a theory and as an embedded program.The former could have been tried but was found out to be impossible even at TDS full power,but they could be a program inside the blackbox that continuosly checks for Innovator QBW and helps the symbiotic link of th TDS at certain moments like S219. :Its also possible for that Setsuna unconciously force the empowerment of Trans-Am in S219 by having strong QBW,of which the Burst program semi reacts to but never fully activates until S224 where Setsuna complete his Innovator evoulution. :Sigh.......the thing is still confusing in my eyes,I guess I'll think about it somemore.They're not amking it easy for us. :In regard to the article,I suggest it be modified to be more speculative in nature,rather than outright saying its a rumor. :SonicSP 03:00, November 4, 2009 (UTC) GN Particles Well,I just wrote a long section on GN Particles in the GN Particles section.I'd thought the information be comprehensive and include Tau Particles since comparison is one way of seeing the difference between them,even though they are the same. And I have a feeling somebody is going to raise an eyebrow or 2 for better or for wrost so I'll create this section here so anybody got any questions about the edit can ask,since I know there's bound to be questions about the long edit. I cited my sources to the best as I could and even the translators if I have their names.I'm not sure whether this is the correct way to put citations,I didnt know the correct way so I just placed it in a box and put it in italics. SonicSP 03:09, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :Wikipedia is a good place to look for citation style. The advantage of our informal setting and the fact that this is the internet means all you really need for a citation is the link from which you are citing. If you are citing something that is not on the web, then it gets dicier. For example, I edited an article on wikipedia to include information that I gleaned while visiting a museum. Since the actual source is not available online, I cited the name of the exhibit, the name and location of the museum. Now either nobody gives hoot or this was an acceptable citation. --Nkuzmik 13:57, November 4, 2009 (UTC) References I've learned how to insert citations,so I'll be putting them as much as I can.I'll provide a link to said translation if it can be done,but otherwise I will just state the source of the book/manual and who the translator is,if I know it. Good Haro has a blog of her own,so I'll start and link it directly to there if I can.Mike S6 has a blog as well.C.A. doesnt and I think he did the translation for most of the GN Particle wavelenght stuff for us. SonicSP 05:21, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Drive components I'm going through and smoothing the langauge for these entries and I want some input before I take the chainsa.... er, red pen to some items. :Flywheel The current explanation is how a flywheel in your car works. Nothing to do GN tech. does anybody have any sources with better data? I've been hypothesizing that the flywheel is actually the secret of Trans Am. Assume for a moment that the name "flywheel" is more metaphorical than literal. Then it would be a component that stores up a measure of energy, and then releases it when there is both a demand on the load side, and a deficit on the supply side. If there is a spike in demand, while the supply is in an output pulse, then the energy goes right through the flywheel and into the load. ::Imagine if you will, that you are transferring water from a lake to a tank, using a bucket. The tank is feeding some constant demand system, such as a sprinkler system. Now imagine that someone walks up to a spigot and gets themselves a glass of water. If they do this as you are dumping water into the tank, then the level in the tank would stay relatively constant. But if they open the spigot while you were walking back to the river, then the water in the tank will go down somewhat, but not enough to significantly effect the pressure in the sprinklers and you'll be back any minute with a fresh bucket. ::You and your bucket are the solar reactor. The sprinkler system represents the basic operation of a mobile suit, walking, simple movements, nothing fancy. The person taking a drink is like a combat situation. Intermittent spikes in the power draw are handled by the storage tank, then that reserve is replenished during a lull. Now this lull can be a matter of seconds. ::Trans Am would be like everybody in the neighborhood taking a shower, all at the same time. There is a finite period of time that the storage tank can meet this increased demand. At which point you close the valve running to all the showers but leave the sprinkler system flowing. Now you have maintained the minimum flow for critical functions, and you can slowly replenish the tank for the next Trans Am :GN Condenser I think that the flywheel and the condenser are one and the same. Now that doesn't mean any machine with a GN drive and condenser can Trans Am. There needs to be a mechanism by which to release all that energy at once. --Nkuzmik 20:06, November 5, 2009 (UTC)